


Blossoming Hearts

by butterbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy AUs, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine works with his grandmother in her little flower shop, arranging and watering. Kagami walks into his life, a tattooist with scars and ink all over his skin. This is the story of how their relationship goes from budding to full bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Hearts

Baby’s Breath, Carnation, Chrysanthemum, Daffodil, Lily, Orchid, Peony, Snapdragon, Sunflower, Tulip.

Aomine knew each flower in the shop like the back of his hand, much to his shame. He navigated often through the small store’s aisles, counting each one, watering each pot. If someone told him just a couple months earlier that he would be working in a flower shop and would be able to name almost every flower in existence, he would have punched the guy in the gut.

But here he was, counting the inventory of flowers and getting the bouquets of roses ready for the new flock of lovers buying for their sweethearts. 

“Dai-chan, are you almost ready to go? The flowers need to be delivered in twenty minutes,” a voice called from the back.

Aomine checked the small notepad in front of him for the location of the delivery and lazily sauntered over to the counter to grab the intricate arrangement of red tulips in a beautiful white vase. It was so big, Aomine had to make sure both hands gripped the flowers tightly.

Aomine grunted, “Yeah, yeah, ‘m ready.”

His grandmother came from the back, pulling out small leaves from her gray hair. She was a strong, but wiry woman. Despite how strong she seemed, she was suffering horribly from back problems and arthritis. The thought of the woman, who took care of him since birth, being sick ate at Aomine’s heart. It was one of the reasons he agreed to help at her floral shop, the other reason was because he knew he owed her many things like his childhood.

“You have the receipt?”

“Yeah.”

“Extra change?"

“Yeah.”

“The-“

“I’m getting old, woman. Let’s just deliver these, already.” 

His grandmother rolled her eyes and she slapped him hard on the back. Aomine nearly dropped the flowers but laughed good-naturedly, grinning at her. She smiled back; the laugh lines made her face incredibly beautiful to him.

“Don’t sass me, Aomine Daiki.”

“Yes, yes grandmother.”

The two made their way towards the front door, Aomine first. As soon as Aomine pushed through the door, however, his grandmother exclaimed about forgetting something and ran to the back. 

Aomine muttered under his breath, “Jesus Christ,” and pushed through the door anyway. Knowing her, she would probably snark at him about how he should’ve been in the car by the time she came out.

A cool breeze hit his face and Aomine reveled in the blue sky that appeared before his eyes. His gaze traveled below the clouds and swept over the street. He nearly stumbled over his own two feet when he noticed someone on the left of him. He was a man, red headed and a little more brawny than Aomine. He wore black tight jeans and a grey v-neck, both of which left nothing to the imagination. Aomine’s eyes trailed the man’s red hair which fell softly onto a sun-kissed neck with the fabric of a red apron tied around it. There was a tattoo of a dark red snake that curled up the entirety of his right arm towards his shoulders on the background of large amazon leaves. Aomine’s jaw was nearly on the floor.

 _‘Metal as fuck_ ’ and ‘ _holy shit_ ’ was all Aomine could think.

The man didn’t notice Aomine as he stared. Pale pink lips were wrapped around a cigarette and Aomine was tempted to trace the arch of the man’s nose. The man's mind seemed preoccupied as he took a long drag out of his cigarette, one hand on the small thing and the other stuffed into his jean pocket. His hands were stained with ink. Something about the ink stains made Aomine shudder, pleasure coursing through his veins only briefly. The fingers were thin, yet strong.

His grandmother interrupted the moment, nearly slamming into Aomine and the vase, “What are you doing just standing there, you lazy - oh!” 

Aomine spun around instinctively; he felt as if he needed his grandmother to shut up and just appreciate the beauty of this man. Instead, to his utter shame, his grandmother called out.

“Kagami-kun!”

‘ _Kagami.’_ The redhead turned slowly and Aomine was hit with the man’s full being in view. The man’s face was almost perfectly symmetrical and a large grin had spread across his face at the sound of Aomine’s grandmother. Aomine tried not to ogle as he trailed his gaze up the man’s Adam’s apple to the brilliant whiteness of his teeth. He noticed, as well, that the man’s left arm had a tribal print tattoo, but only a half sleeve compared to the whole tattoo sleeve of the snake on his right arm. The unique print curved around his upper arm and rippled when he walked.

The redhead was finally up close and Aomine smelled a scent that was something between a mix of probably ink and cologne.

“Good morning,” Kagami said, tilting his head at Aomine’s grandmother, “I haven’t seen you in a while, Mrs. Aomine.”

His voice was gruff and reminded Aomine of an unpolished diamond.

“Yeah, I’ve been in and out of the store and you never visit!” she replied, feigning hurt. Kagami laughed and Aomine noticed that he liked the sound. He liked it a lot.

“This is my grandson, Aomine Daiki. He’s helping me do all the manual labor.”

Kagami turned his smile to Aomine. “Hey,” Kagami greeted as he held out his stained hand. Aomine looked down at the tulips he was holding and debated whether or not he should drop the damn things or if he should attempt at some kind of handshake when he had absolutely no hands available. He, instead, decided on the most awkward head nod of his life to which Kagami pulled back his hand to rub at his nose sheepishly.

Aomine cursed when he saw that some ink had been left on Kagami’s nose. 

‘ _Why the fuck is this motherfucker cute, what the fuck.’_

“How old are you Kagami-kun? I think you and Dai-chan are the same age!”

Aomine blushed a bright red at his nickname and he could tell the other man’s mouth was twitching into a grin. 

“I’m 26,” Kagami answered. “Dai-chan, huh?” He turned to Aomine and Aomine was tempted to smother the cheeky look with flowers.

“Yeah,” Aomine grumbled, “26.”

“Great, you guys will get along! If you need any help, Kagami-kun, he can help you out. But I think he’s extremely scared of needles…”

Aomine didn’t know it was possible to turn so red. “Grandma,” Aomine growled, though it came out more as a whine. 

Kagami laughed heartily again and Aomine was a little more than surprised that such a punk looking guy could laugh so much. Aomine took a closer look at the tattoos as Kagami and his grandmother talked about something. They were precise and so bold on his sun-kissed skin, Aomine felt the urge to trace every line. Some people thought tattoos were essentially useless and money-consuming, but Aomine was hit with how beautiful and expressive they really were. He suddenly wanted one.

“Okay, let’s go make our delivery!” his grandmother exclaimed. “See you around Kagami-kun! And make sure you drop by our store once in a while. Some flowers may make a pretty decoration for your parlor.”

Kagami thanked her and nodded at Aomine as a goodbye. He walked away, a swagger in his step. Aomine stared at Kagami's backside before roaming a little lower down his body.

Those jeans really did nothing for the imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that the cheesiest summary you had ever read? I am totally going to regret starting a new story, but this was too cute to pass up! I blame that one AU post I had reblogged a while ago. 
> 
> This first chapter is more introductory, I'm hoping to write longer chapters since my chapters are as short as this straw I'm currently drinking from.
> 
> Here we go, guys.
> 
> Brie


End file.
